


Вечность Стефана Стрэнджа

by Yarroslava



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarroslava/pseuds/Yarroslava
Summary: Дормамму, я пришёл договориться!





	Вечность Стефана Стрэнджа

**Author's Note:**

> Я уже успела привыкнуть к канонному, использовавшемуся в комиксах и мультфильме 2007 года, произношению имени персонажа - Стефан, поэтому и дальше буду называть его так, несмотря на то, как его озвучили в русском переводе.

Первый раз Стефан сражается так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь. Чисто умозрительное знание о механизме действия закольцованного вокруг левой руки заклинания не несёт с собой чувства уверенности. Пылающие концентры защитных заклятий окутывают руки, и Стрэндж вертится волчком, спеша поймать и отвести в сторону все энергетические сгустки, падающие на него из лиловой пустоты. Удары следуют один за другим, он еле успевает отражать их. 

На какой-то миг ему кажется, что он действительно может противостоять этой силе. Но тут гигантская призрачная голова открывает свою пасть – и Стефан понимает, какая бездна разделяет его и это порождение ада. Волна сиреневого пламени, бьющая в энергетический щит, настолько чудовищна, что всех его сил хватает на какие-то жалкие несколько секунд. За мгновение барьер истончается до прозрачности. Сквозь зубы рвётся глухой стон; Стефан старается уже не отбить атаку – всего лишь удержать стену огня подальше от себя. 

Дормамму слишком силён. Он превосходит его настолько же, насколько нынешний Стрэндж мог бы превосходить себя прежнего, впервые постучавшегося в двери Камар-Таджа. Он почти не слышит собственного сдавленного рычания; почти не ощущает за яростным напряжением всех физических и ментальных сил опаляющего лицо жара. Чужая энергия буквально продавливает его защиту. 

Ещё почти секунда отчаянного противостояния… Золотая полусфера барьера обугливается – и разлетается на куски. Струя иномирового огня ударяет в грудь, кровь в жилах мгновенно вскипает. Стрэнджу кажется, что он успевает ощутить, как каждая молекула его тела вспыхивает, разлетаясь прочь от остальных в неконтролируемом броуновском движении. Собственный короткий вскрик он скорее предполагает, чем слышит. 

И время замыкается в кольцо. Секунда дезориентации, во время которой ему кажется, что он вновь переживает короткий бой, одновременно следя за ним словно бы со стороны. А потом под ногами вновь пружинисто вздрагивает сиреневая сфера, и собственная ладонь проводит над запястьем, активируя заклинание реверсивного времени. Усталость в мышцах; саднящие от удара о мостовую Гонконга рёбра; ощущение липкой, стягивающей кожу крови на виске. 

Он позволяет себе короткую торжествующую усмешку. Ровно за миг до того, как вновь спрыгнуть на гигантскую сферу-молекулу, на которой ему отныне придётся провести остаток собственной вечности. Для него в происходящем нет ничего весёлого – но именно он отныне контролирует это существо, и в этом есть нечто притягательное.

\- Дормамму, я пришёл договориться!  
\- Ты пришёл умереть! 

Стефану интересно, на который раз до демона дойдёт, что всё им сказанное уже звучало раньше. Властелин тёмного измерения повторяет свою пафосную речь слово в слово, но в какой-то момент всё-таки запинается. Стрэндж позволяет себе едва заметную довольную усмешку. 

\- Что это?! – ярость, смятение и возмущение в оглушительном рыке. – Иллюзия?..

Улыбка на губах Стрэнджа гаснет. Теперь он вновь серьёзен. Убийственно серьёзен. Вот именно.

\- Нет, - негромко отвечает он. – Нет, всё по-настоящему. 

И почти чувствует удовлетворение в демоническом голосе:

\- Хорошо…

Продолжить намеченную лекцию Стрэндж не успевает. Спину вдруг прошивает резкая боль. Что-то со страшной силой бьёт снизу, раздвигая мышцы, проламывая грудную клетку. Удар настолько быстр, что Стефану кажется: холодное тупое лезвие просто материализовалось в груди: справа, в лёгком; и слева, под самым сердцем. Он со стоном обвисает на проросших сквозь тело сиреневых кристаллах, а разум с отстранённым, чисто врачебным равнодушием ставит отметку: «два». Так и не успевшая сформироваться защитная конструкция тает в бессильно раскинутых руках. 

А миг спустя перед глазами вновь поворачивается зелёное кольцо запретного заклинания.

\- Дормамму, я пришёл договориться!

Он чувствует какое-то злое торжество, слово в слово повторяя эту фразу, и с удовлетворением видит смятение на гигантском нечеловеческом лице. Демон слушает его ироничное объяснение, и Стрэндж почти физически ощущает, как бьются в его разум волны гнева этого существа. Похоже, Дормамму наконец понимает, что именно принёс ему дерзкий волшебник, и чем этот «подарочек» грозит всему его царству.

\- Как… Ты… Посмел?!!

И Стефану кажется, что изумления в рокочущем голосе даже больше, чем гнева. Гротескное лицо над ним искажается от ярости, и Стрэндж с лёгким недоумением и некоторым (да, он всё-таки человек, а не какой-нибудь робот!) страхом видит, как сгусток темноты формируется в гигантский кулак.

\- Оу…

Он даже не пытается поставить щит. Смысл? Только выдыхает, пытаясь расслабить мышцы перед ударом. «Три».

Короткая, прошивающая одновременно каждую клетку тела, вспышка боли – и зелёное кольцо заклинания вокруг левого запястья. По крайней мере, в этот раз было быстро. 

\- Дормааамму, - удержаться от ехидства в голосе никак не удаётся, да маг не слишком и старается. – Я пришёл договориться.

Ему немного интересно, с какого раза до демона дойдёт, что над ним издеваются?   
Взбешённый рёв Дормамму заставляет его сардонически скривить губы.  
\- Ты не сможешь так вечно!

Он мог бы с этим поспорить. И поспорит – обязательно.

\- Смогу, ещё как! – Стрэндж с едва заметной усмешкой разводит руки, ненавязчиво демонстрируя свой оберег. И поясняет, с каким-то почти садистским (или тогда, скорее уж, мазохистским?) удовольствием обрисовывая ситуацию, - Отныне нас ждёт одно и то же. Ты убил – я появился снова, - он позволяет гримасе лёгкой скуки появиться на своём лице, - И так далее.

Демон не понимает. Стрэндж видит это – и ощущает, вкупе со злой уверенностью в своей правоте, практически… жалость? Брезгливую, презрительную жалость здорового человека к умственно отсталому. Дормамму не может понять, как можно согласиться умирать раз за разом, вместо того чтобы добровольно принять «бессмертие» этого чокнутого измерения.

Стефан не хочет объяснять. Но губы против воли произносят пустые, пафосные слова. Для него все просто. Бесконечность смерти – за продолжающуюся безмятежную жизнь семи миллиардов офисного планктона. Он знает, что выдержит. Сколько бы ни пришлось повторить всё с начала. Он ведь всегда побеждал.   
Всегда – кроме одного-единственного раза, приведшего его, в конечном итоге, в эти неподвижные лиловые сумерки. И он не позволит себе потерпеть поражение сейчас. Тем более что смерть в этом закольцованном отрезке времени не настоящая. Реальна лишь боль – а с ней Стефан за последний год успел сродниться и почти подружиться. Он с ней, можно сказать, на «ты».

Последнюю фразу он произносит вслух. И жалеет об этом раньше, чем успевает отзвучать последнее слово. В признании слишком много личной, знакомой, выстраданной горечи. Впрочем, здесь нет никого, кто мог бы её услышать и понять. Здесь нет того, кто мог бы его пожалеть – к счастью. 

Пылающие провалы глазниц сужаются. Стрэндж почти видит ярость демона, кожей ощущает его желание покарать дерзкую букашку, доказать, что есть боль, которую нельзя научиться терпеть. Следующий ход за Дормамму; что ж, он к нему готов.   
На этот раз он угадывает, откуда придёт удар, за секунду до атаки. Но даже не пытается защищаться. Они меряются не силой. И даже не изощрённостью заклинаний. Волна энергии ударяет в грудь, и Стефан захлёбывается криком; с этой болью, действительно, трудно дружить. К счастью, это быстро заканчивается.   
Выдох, вдох. Привычное движение пальцев. «Четыре». Секунда на проверку заклинания. И ещё одна – на то, чтобы стиснуть зубы плотнее, прежде чем спланировать вниз.

\- Дорма…

Поворот времени. Пять.

\- Дормамму, я пришёл…

Попытки убить на полуслове раздражают, и несколько минут Стрэндж ожесточённо отбивает сыплющиеся со всех сторон удары. Щиты с каждым разом получаются всё быстрее и легче; он вызывает их практически машинально, словно и не было давешнего конфуза в Нью-Йоркском храме. Плащ, словно зная, что нужно его хозяину, повинуется малейшему движению мысли. Даже более того. Стефану кажется, что артефакт ориентируется в безумии боя куда лучше, чем он сам. Его то и дело подталкивает влево, вправо, подбрасывает вверх, отдёргивает назад, не давая сделать самоубийственного шага туда, куда миг спустя приходится удар. Маг довольно усмехается, невольно отмечая, что получает удовольствие от их, всё более слаженного, тандема.

Улыбка не успевает погаснуть, когда энергетический щит на левом запястье разлетается пылью. Вместе с перчаткой, зелёной вязью закольцованного заклятья и рукой до середины предплечья. Ощутить боли он не успевает. Огонь слишком быстр.

И милосерден.

Кольцо времени насмешливо подмигивает, поворачиваясь вокруг кисти. Стрэндж машинально выдыхает набранный ещё несколько жизней назад воздух и стискивает зубы, подавляя невольную дрожь. Восемь.

\- Дормамму!

\- Дормамму!..

\- Дормамму, я пришёл…

После сотого раза он перестаёт считать. Стефан легко мог бы вспомнить не только точное количество собственных смертей и их порядок, но и мельчайшие подробности каждой из них. Но не хочет. Сейчас он предпочитает забыть – хотя бы частично – то, что происходит с ним раз за разом. Эйдетическая память, предмет его гордости и немаловажная причина его головокружительных успехов, сейчас становится врагом. 

Память о неизбежном возвращении в начальную точку является константой и уже не несёт с собой спасительного облегчения. Память о боли, которой заканчивается каждый круг, рождает страх. Страх не разума, нет – живого, слабого тела, измученного бесконечным калейдоскопом смертей и воскрешений. 

Стрэндж не задумывается над ответом на вопрос, кто из них двоих раньше устанет от этой игры. Неадекватная самооценка никогда не входила в список его недостатков. Точно также он даже не гадает, кто из них двоих победит: ответ на этот вопрос он тоже знает абсолютно точно. Он – Стефан Стрэндж. Он всегда получает то, что хочет.

А главное – он знает, ради чего затеял эту безвыигрышную игру. Ему есть, что терять в случае поражения. Которого, разумеется, не будет. 

Он не сдастся. Сколько бы раз не пришлось повторить всё сначала. 

\- Дормамму, я пришёл договориться!

В этом есть какое-то извращённое удовольствие – знать, что даже сейчас, проигрывающий и умирающий, он заставляет всемогущего повелителя иного измерения плясать под свою дудку. 

\- Дормамму, я пришёл…

Он старается не вдумываться, не фокусироваться на происходящем. Пройдёт и это. Декорации сменяют одна другую; вскоре Стрэндж может уже почти наверняка предсказать, каким именно образом его будут убивать на этот раз. Вариантов не так уж много. Со злым мстительным удовлетворением он думает, что у Дормамму на удивление убогая фантазия. Что к лучшему, разумеется. Развлечений в духе инквизиции ему только и не хватало.

\- Дормамму?

Резкий свист, короткий толчок в грудь и лишь секунду спустя – оглушающая боль. Рухнувшее отвесно лезвие ударяет так быстро, что он не успевает упасть, так и оставаясь висеть, запрокинувшись назад, на лиловом обломке скалы, как бабочка на некой чудовищной булавке. 

\- Дормамму, я пришёл…  
\- Хватит!

Кажется, ехидная ухмылка на лице мага бесит Дормамму даже сильнее, чем факт его очередного появления. 

\- Дормамму, я пришёл договориться!

Целую секунду после окончания атаки Стрэнджу кажется, что он смог отбить всё пульсары. Огненные лезвия настолько тонкие и острые, что он даже не сразу ощущает очередную рану. На теле нет ни капли лишней крови, а на одежде – ни одного нового разреза. Лишь когда внутри прокатывается раскалённая волна, а то, что осталось от лёгких, струёй выплёскивается через горло, он понимает свою ошибку.

\- Дормамму, я пришёл…

Возврат. Стрэндж выдыхает, привычным пассом проверяя работу заклинания, и машинально потирает ладонью грудь. У Дормамму какая-то раздражающая фиксация на этих чёртовых, корявых, плохо заточенных кристаллах. Он уже не помнит, сколько раз его нанизывало на эти проклятые колья – вырывающиеся из земли, падающие с того, что условно можно считать «небом», вылетающие, как некие фантасмагорические стрелы, откуда-то из темноты. Так и просится на язык сентенция про тяжелое детство, гиперкомпенсацию и Фрейдовские аллюзии. Это была бы остроумная шутка. Но Стефану уже не смешно. Он устал. Смертельно устал умирать, и умирать, и умирать… Раз за разом, не успевая даже опомниться и собраться с силами перед следующим самоубийственным шагом.

\- Дормамму, я пришёл…

Ему интересно, понимает ли демон, что выматывающая повторяющаяся агония выпивает его силы куда надёжнее, чем сами отчаянные (хотя и ожидаемо бесполезные) сражения? В начале каждого цикла на его теле нет ни единой раны сверх тех, что он получил во время боя с Кецилием на Земле, а гудящие от напряжения мышцы вполне способны заставлять его двигаться, даже если мгновение назад он был не в силах шевельнуться даже ради спасения своей жизни. Но память о боли и смерти остаётся с ним. Заставлять себя сделать новый шаг навстречу гибели с каждым разом становится всё труднее.

Хотя это и не имеет значения. 

\- Дормамму, я пришёл договориться!

Демон ещё не понял, что титул самого упрямого существа во вселенной принадлежит отнюдь не ему. Ничего, у него ещё всё впереди. У них обоих ещё всё впереди…

К исходу первой тысячи он парадоксальным образом начинает радоваться тем редким, нельзя сказать чтобы особо приятным, «эпизодам», в которых Дормамму не добивает его сразу. Минуты, когда оглушённое болевым шоком и обильной кровопотерей сознание перестаёт воспринимать реальность, становятся настоящим спасением. 

Он знает, что ему хватит сил сражаться и умирать, даже если придётся делать это сотню лет. Каждая остановка сердца обнуляет его физическое состояние. Тело остаётся неповреждённым, что бы ни происходило с ним во время очередного раунда «переговоров». Физически, он на ногах не больше суток. Что такое двадцать часов бодрствования для бывшего нейрохирурга? Но вот разум… Он не успевает отдохнуть между сражениями. Воспоминания не успевают припорошиться пеплом обыденности, помогающей выдерживать самые тяжёлые испытания судьбы. Мозгу нужна перезагрузка. Нужен сон – хотя бы на несколько минут. Но этой возможности демон ему не даёт. А на медитацию, пусть он и не успел достигнуть особых высот в этом искусстве, ему просто не хватает времени. Какая ирония: ему, в чьём распоряжении всё время мира – не хватает его! 

…Они сражаются вдвоём: он и Плащ левитации. Попасть под удар этих глыб – значит тут же вернуться в исходную точку. Стефан с какого-то момента старается подольше затягивать каждый цикл, хотя и понимает бесполезность этой тактики. Но он слишком устал. Страх – враг куда более страшный, чем этот гротескный властелин вывернутого наизнанку измерения. Он умеет порождать сомнения. И на борьбу с ним уходит всё больше сил. Стефан помнит, ради чего он затеял этот бой. Цель поставлена, метод достижения её определён, последовательность действий выполняется. Он не разорвёт круг, пока не добьётся безопасности для своего мира. Но заставить себя сделать шаг вниз каждый раз становится всё труднее. 

Поверхность под ним вздувается пузырём, и он вновь летит – на этот раз, не поддерживаемый мягкой силой Плаща. Удар. Влажный хруст. Сдавленный вопль, в котором он с трудом узнаёт свой голос. И холодная волна паралича, стремительно поднимающаяся до середины груди. Руки он, к собственному сожалению, всё ещё чувствует. То, что от них осталось. Реальность перед его глазами делает кульбит, и он с хриплым стоном закрывает глаза, надеясь, что этот раунд закончится сейчас, а не десятью минутами позже.

А миг спустя застывает в вязкой субстанции, заменяющей здесь воздух, так и не долетев до торчащих внизу острых каменных осколков. Плотная ткань ловко спелёнывает его; воротник застывает жёстким корсетом, не давая голове бессильно запрокидываться назад. Изуродованных рук Стрэндж не видит, но чувствует, что и они лежат относительно удобно. И он позволяет себе несколько секунд почти блаженства: исчезающее-краткий миг покоя, прежде чем очередной удар окончательно превращает его в месиво из костей, плоти и ткани, возвращая, живого и здорового, в начальную точку этого проклятого круга.

\- Дормамму?

У него скоро начнётся идиосинкразия и на это имя, и на набившую оскомину фразу, которую он упорно повторяет раз за разом. Если успевает.

\- Дорма… Да ты издеваешься?!

Лавкрафт определённо бывал здесь. По крайней мере, щупальца у этого порождения героиновой галлюцинации растут куда быстрее, чем он успевает отсекать их. Возвращаясь на лиловую «молекулу», Стрэнджу очень хочется озвучить что-нибудь из перлов обсценной лексики. Четвертование оказывается на редкость омерзительным видом смерти, и повторять этот сомнительный опыт совсем не хочется. Хотя да, кто спрашивает его мнения?

\- Дормамму, - сквозь зубы цедит он, спрыгивая в очередной раз на соседнюю глобулу.

На этот раз, разнообразия ради, каменное копье вырывается откуда-то снизу, а не падает с неба. Хотя тело протыкает так же эффективно, как и до этого. Стрэндж не успевает даже вскрикнуть, когда его ноги отрываются от каменной поверхности, только судорожно набирает в грудь воздуха пополам с хлынувшей в лёгкие кровью.  
А выдыхает уже на «начальной точке», и зелёный концентр закольцованного времени с привычной неторопливостью проворачивается вокруг запястья. 

\- Дормамму, я при…

Надо признать, по сравнению с возможными вариантами это было почти безболезненно. Огненная плеть смахивает голову с плеч одним движением, одинаково легко рассекая и мышцы, и сухожилия, и кости. Стефан успевает ощутить лишь мгновенный укол, прошивающий позвоночник по всей длине. И вновь переводит взгляд на подмигивающее с руки время. 

\- Дормамму, я пришёл договориться!

\- Прекрати это! – Стрэнджу кажется, что в оглушительном рёве слышится, наравне с яростью, отчаяние. Вверху что-то ослепительно вспыхивает. Первый действительно яркий свет в этом царстве тьмы. Попытка заслониться рукой от рушащегося сверху болида даже ему самому кажется смешной. 

\- Дормамму!

Он ненавидит это имя, этот лиловый полумрак, это сюрреалистическое, словно порождённое больной фантазией наркомана, пространство. 

…Но вынужден признать, что этот замкнутый сам на себя осколок реальности – великолепный тренажёр. Он выдерживает почти десять минут, прежде чем очередной удар разбивает его защиту, наполовину вплавляя его тело в поверхность каменной «молекулы». Хрип рвётся из сведённого судорогой горла, но агония слишком сильна: у него нет сил даже на крик, не говоря уж о чём-то большем. Плащ мягко сжимается вокруг его плеч, ободряя. Порой Стефан завидует своему верному товарищу: артефакты не умеют испытывать боли.

\- Прекрати это! – ревёт демон. – Прекрати, и я подарю тебе покой!

Стефан находит в себе силы растянуть непослушные губы в ядовитой усмешке.

\- Покой – для слабаков…

Он сам с трудом разбирает свой измученный шёпот, но Дормамму слышит. Взбешённый вопль; почти неощутимый, на фоне общего состояния, удар…   
Он с облегчением выдыхает и привычно бросает взгляд на свой безотказный чудо-браслет. 

\- Дормамму! Я пришёл договориться! 

Ему совсем не смешно. Но губы, кажется, навечно застыли в кривой, саркастичной усмешке. Он повторяет свою коронную фразу раз за разом, испытывая какое-то злое удовлетворение от того, что даже в этой мелочи заставляет почти всемогущее существо играть по его правилам. Дормамму может уничтожить его раньше, чем он успеет договорить. Но не в силах заставить его промолчать.

Стрэндж сражается. С Дормамму, с его всевозможными орудиями убийства, с собственным страхом боли. Демон уверен, что смертный рано или поздно не выдержит. Предпочтёт одну, пусть и окончательную, гибель бесконечному умиранию. Стрэндж придерживается иного мнения. Он старается не вспоминать, сколько раз его сжигало, разрывало на части, обезглавливало и нанизывало на всевозможные острые предметы. Если монстр считает, что после стольких мучений он сдастся на полпути, то он просто глуп.

Маг отдаёт себе отчёт, что всё было бы стократ труднее, если бы Дормамму не был так одержим смертью. Если бы он позволил ему жить, вместо того, чтобы доказывать свою власть одним единственным способом.

Тысячи закольцованных фрагментов, не содержащих ничего, кроме агонии – тяжёлое испытание. Но тысячи тех же фрагментов, каждый из которых растянут на целую жизнь ещё не старого человека… К счастью, Дормамму зациклен на убийствах. Возможно, в этом и есть смысл его существования? Он заставляет Стрэнджа умирать раз за разом, не давая времени даже перевести дыхание; но, парадоксальным образом, тем самым приближает собственное поражение. 

Приветствие. Бой. Смерть. Приветствие. Бой. Смерть. Приветствие. Смерть; боя не получается. Ещё раз. Приветствие. Бой. Смерть. Снова, снова и снова. И опять сражение, и вновь – выматывающая агония, не дающая даже сомнительного милосердия секундного беспамятства перед возвращением в начало фрагмента.

Разбитые щиты отдаются в запястьях острой дёргающей болью. В первый миг ему кажется – руки сломаны. Но нет. На теле нет ни одного живого места, но он всё ещё может дышать. Стефан невольным страдальческим жестом тянется к пульсирующему огнём запястью. Заклинание работает. Лишь оно одно работает по-прежнему без перебоев. Ему больше не нужна воля Стрэнджа, чтобы действовать. 

Языки призрачного пламени невесомо текут над самой поверхностью, подбираются всё ближе. Они – помнит Стрэндж – способны сжигать куда вернее, чем напалм или бензин. Пусть. Зато он вернётся назад. Туда, где не будет этой невыносимой слабости… Хотя бы несколько минут.

С трудом, почти не чувствуя ни рук, ни ног, он поднимается на четвереньки, пытаясь наскрести сил для ещё одного рывка. 

В оглушительном рёве демона слышится искреннее недоумение.

\- Тебе никогда не победить!

Будь у Стефана силы, он бы рассмеялся. Невероятно. Это… наивное существо до сих пор ничего не поняло…

\- А… знаю, - маг из последних сил поднимает голову. Перед глазами колышется красная муть. Попытка проморгаться не делает кровавый туман реже – зато в голове проясняется. Губы кривятся в пьяной от боли, сардонической усмешке. Кажется, Дормамму всё ещё не осознал этого маленького нюанса их общей вечности. – Но я буду… проигрывать, - Стефан, невольно морщась, опирается на почти не повинующуюся руку. – И проигрывать, - его ведёт в сторону, и маг с трудом удерживает себя в относительно вертикальном положении. – И проигрывать. И так далее – по кругу.

Он сам слышит, что его голос заплетается, как у заядлого алкоголика; но это, право, стоит сказать. Даже сейчас. Особенно – сейчас.

Пошатнувшись, он встаёт на подламывающиеся ноги. Задирает голову и, щурясь, с вызовом подытоживает, - Так что ты у меня в плену.

\- Хватит!

Ответить Стефан не успевает – каменный ливень буквально вколачивает его в лиловую поверхность. 

\- Разорви этот круг! – встречает его яростный вопль раньше, чем его ноги успевают вновь коснуться поверхности сиреневого шара.

\- Нет уж! – давно уже он не чувствовал такого триумфа. – Я пришёл договориться.  
И на этот раз, знает он, соглашение будет составлено. На его условиях. В этот – или в следующий цикл. Рано или поздно, он добьётся своего.

…Стрэндж смотрит в ночное небо. Хмурое, затянутое тучами, низкое небо задымлённого Гонконга. Город шумит вокруг – живой, суетливый, спешащий по каким-то своим мелочным делам. А Стефану кажется – он видит перед собой тусклый чёрно-белый рисунок. Плоскую картонную декорацию. Пустую, невесомую… Нереальную. 

Он что-то говорит. Озвучивает какую-то шутку, криво ухмыляется собственному сомнительному остроумию, отвечает на что-то, что-то спрашивает… А глухая стеклянная стена, выросшая между ним и миром, всё никак не спешит истаивать. В душе вместо ожидаемого триумфа тяжёлым пеплом шелестит… опустошённость. 

Он справился. Вступил в схватку с богом иного мира и – одержал вверх. Заплатив за победу тремя чужими жизнями… и несколькими сотнями – тысячами? - своих. Но его жизнь принадлежит ему. Как и право ею распоряжаться. А Кецилий и двое поверивших ему детей… Сегодня он вновь нарушил клятву Гиппократа. Отнял жизнь вместо того, чтобы постараться сохранить её.

По стеклянной стене отчуждения ползёт корявая трещина; но от этого почему-то становится только больнее. Стрэндж молча смотрит в спину уходящему Мордо. Наставнику, товарищу, соратнику… человеку, который мог стать ему настоящим другом.

И уже никогда не станет. Он смотрит в спину человеку, чей мир он разрушил несколькими неосторожными словами, и понимает: ничего не закончилось. Всё ещё впереди, и в то же время – ничего и никогда больше не будет так, как прежде. Ничего. И никогда. Его бездумное обвинение, высокомерно брошенное в лицо Древней на глазах её лучшего защитника, разбило целую вселенную на тяжёлое, но привычное «до» и безжалостное «после». Сегодня он одержал свою самую величайшую победу.

…Сегодня он потерпел самое сокрушительное в своей жизни поражение.

Прозрачная стена медленно тает, возвращая ему – по крупице, по капле – звуки, краски, запахи. Жизнь. Медленно, слишком медленно. У него сейчас нет сил собирать по осколкам собственную душу, разодранную на куски где-то там, за гранью привычной реальности, а теперь наскоро склеенную обратно. Ему нужно время, чтобы отвыкнуть умирать и вновь научиться – жить.

Где-то в глубине души Стефана Стренджа торжествующе улыбается самовлюблённый высокомерный гений. Он бросил вызов силам, с которыми не совладать смертному – и победил. Маг, ещё не осознавший до конца, от чего он отрёкся и на что согласился, горько усмехается ему в ответ: потеряны жизни; нарушен строящийся веками порядок; брошены в жадную почву семена будущей беды – Стрэндж уже ощущает её грозное дыхание. 

А в самом сокровенном уголке, тщательно скрытый от чужих глаз, тяжело и безжалостно молчит он – тот, кто был его сущностью и призванием долгие годы, но так и не получал права голоса до сегодняшнего дня. Доктор. 

Сегодня Стефан впервые готов слушать эту, самую, как он понимает сейчас, лучшую часть своей души. И понимает, что умереть ещё десяток-другой раз было бы легче, чем ощущать это тяжёлое презрительное молчание.

Ему придётся многое сделать, прежде чем он получит право с чистой совестью называть себя доктором – не мистером, не мастером – Доктором Стрэнджем. За всё, совершённое сегодня. И за всё, с мимолётным безразличием не сделанное в прежние годы.

А пока что у нового Хранителя Земли есть работа.

...Её ведь, почему-то, всегда больше, чем свободного времени.


End file.
